Indiana Jones and the Return to Adventure
by Fireworks8725
Summary: Indiana is living out his golden years teaching his final class at Marshall College. That is until a student asks for his help to find her missing brother in Sydney! Indy is hesitant to help, but why? The once brave and daring man with a whip seems so tame now, so will he pass on the torch to his son? Or will he send Anna into the belly of the beast alone to face the Embassy! R&R!
1. Start this with me

1959; Marshall College

"1718 was the year the first mission was established in San Antonio, Texas. Can anyone remember what that was?" A professor said in front of his classroom.

"The Alamo?" A student chimed in.

"That's right, so what does that leave us with for today?" The teacher continued.

"We remember the Alamo?"

"Right! Hold in on to that and we will touch base on it again on Monday! Have a good weekend guys!" He finished right as the bell ran through the building, signalling the weekend for the students.

Professor Jones was wrapping up his final year teaching at Marshall College. He had been the Dean for 2 years, but kept a class going to fill his time. He hated grading papers, but he lived for the lecture. His body was sore with years but his mind raced with ideas an adventures not yet had. He was pondering on the thought of his time with Sallah in Cairo when a student approached his desk.

The students' clothes changed so much through the years, from the plaid, to the poodle skirts, to the knee length ponchos, her outfit of a bright neon shirt and knee high boots barely surprised him at all.

"Professor, I really need to talk to you." The girl started.

He lifted his head in interest, concerned with her tone.

"There were some rumours that you are more than just a teacher. Some people say when you were our age you use to run around in a fedora and whip people."

He stood up now, defensive. "Hey, now, they all deserved it."

"So it's true! You are truly an adventurer!" She grinned. "Sir, I have a mission that I really need some help with."

He waited until the last student had slipped off into the hallway until he waved her to continue.

"What is it Anna?"

"My brother was working in Berlin with the U.S Embassy last year. He was never allowed to tell my family more about what exactly his job entailed. Around Christmas we got a letter from him that he was being sent away to Sydney, Australia and that he would be home in a few months. We haven't heard from him since, and the embassy won't return my mother's calls. I don't know what else to do; I am worried that something has happened to Samuel."

"I've retired from my adventuring life Anna, I don't know what I can do for you." He replied sadly, he was now 60 and he was out of shape.

"I am going to Sydney with or without help, Mr. Jones. I hope you will consider coming with me, because I need all the help I can get." Anna said.

"Meet me at my home in the morning. I will give you supplies and any money you need to find your brother. I can promise nothing else. I'm not trained for finding missing people, I'm only an archeologist."

"I think we both know you are more than that, sir." Anna said, and walked out.

[Please review! I do have a plan! Tune in for my next chapter to find out what has happened to Indy's confidence! What has become of Samuel, and what is the Embassy hiding! All this and more on the next exciting installment :P ]


	2. Man down!

Indiana sat slouched over his dinner table, shoveling in tasteless ravioli.

"What's your problem?" His wife Marion grunted, in a rather unfriendly tone.

Since their marriage, their relationship had taken a downward sour turn. Living together, it turns out, was nothing they had hoped it would be.

Indiana rubbed his temples, confirming how tired he was after a day of simply standing and speaking. He balked at the thought of scaling a wall, or standing atop a train while it was in full motion. How was he to help Anna after all? The guilt racked him.

"A girl asked me for help today. The help of a man I don't know if I can be anymore." He said solemnly, as Mutt walked through the door.

"What's that; a man that can manage simple everyday tasks without back ache?" He said sarcastically. "She ask you to hang a painting for you?" He scoffed.

He had once embraced the idea of the father he never knew, looking forward to adventures they could have together. But he was let down, way down. \

"Mutt, come eat your supper, and hush your mouth." Marion said, in a tone much sweeter than she used with her husband.

"Take my advice kid, you don't wanna eat any of this stuff. Run before she fixes you a plate of this."

Mutt almost started to laugh, but the whole thing felt way to family like to him and he stifled it.

Luckily for him, that's when Anna knocked at the door.

Indiana went slowly to the door and was actually surprised to see her wearing brown and black for a change. "Anna, I must say I never knew you owned anything dark coloured."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Dr."

"An apparently there's a lot about me that you know." He added.

"I did my homework, I thought I knew who I was asking help from. Did I chose right? Will you help me?"

Again he hesitated. From the sidelines Marion and Mutt watched the interaction. Mutt's ears had perked up, he was itching for an adventure. He was tired of waiting for his old man to come home with one and offer him to tag along. He needed to be proactive if he ever wanted to see the world. He stood up and pushed past Indiana.

"Hi, I'm Mutt, at your service. I don't care what he says; I'm in for a journey, or at least some one to punch. If you are looking for Indiana Jones kind of work, I'm your man."

Anna raised her eyebrows at Mutt. The name alone evoked little to no confidence that he would be any help to her.

"So, you've done this before?" She asked him.

He cringed a bit, he was going in blind and knew nothing about what she needed.

"Well, no, but everyone's gotta have a first time." He winked.

She took a half step backwards from him. Cocky, definitely cocky.

"I don't know how I feel about this…" Indiana piped in.

"I don't give a loaf of sliced bread how you feel about it, pop! Just because you don't have the good sense to be useful to the world again, doesn't mean you can take me down with you!"

"You took yourself down when you refused to go back to school Junior!"

"Don't flipping call me that! Damn it!" Mutt's eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Just give the girl her damn supplies and we will be out of your hair."

Marion came in between the boys and held her hand out for Anna. "Come in honey. Have some supper and I'll make sure you get what you need, and you can set out in the morning." She smiled warmly.

Indiana inwardly growled at the sight of a warm smiled he hadn't seen in months.

…

That night, Marion set Mutt up on the couch and gave Anna his bed. The minute his mother went to her bedroom though, he ran back to his own room to talk to Anna. He wanted to know all the details about this mission. They were only speaking for a few moments when they heard a shuffling in the hall. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand and listened to the air around him. He heard a cough, and then a violent succession of banging and swearing, ending with a faraway thud. Mutt waited a moment and then grabbed a lit candle beside him, and led Anna to the source of the dramatic noise. Once their eyes adjusted they could see the hall table crumbled on the ground, along with the table cloth in a bundle, and all the knick knacks that were on it, now littered the floor all the way down the stairs. They followed the trail until they found a moaning Indiana balled up at the very bottom.

"What have you gone and done to yourself old man!" Mutt hollered at him.

Anna knelt to his side and helped to unfold him. He lay strewn out on the floor when Marion appeared with bandages.

"You've broken something for sure. The adventure of walking the hallways at night, eavesdropping, proved too much for you."

"How could you have possibly known I was eavesdropping Marion!" Indy asked.

"I have Mom ears and senses. I know all." He replied, wrapping first his ankles that were slowly swelling up. "Kids, get some rest. It's only you two now that can find Samuel. Indiana Jones is sitting this one out for sure!"

They all shared an unsure look before going to their respective beds. How could this possibly turn out okay without the chance of help from the one and only Indiana Jones?

[Please review and tune in for the next exciting installment, where we take off for our journey and land in Sydney, looking for answers! And how will Indiana find his way into the action!]


End file.
